The present invention relates to a system for handling and dewiring bales. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for removing wire from bales, controlling decompression of the bale and collecting the removed wire.
Many items are bundled or baled for handling, transport and storage. For example, recycled materials are often gathered and bundled together, in a bale, for ease of transportation and handling. In the case of plastics for recycling, the bale of material for recycling is maintained by wire that is wrapped around the material to compress the material.
The material is often well compressed. As such, as the wire is severed or removed from the bale, the material will rapidly expand to a less compressed (or decompressed) state. In order to use the material, e.g., feed the material into a recycling process, the wire must be removed and the material loosened. Subsequent processes can include sorting, foreign object removal and cleaning.
Typically, dewiring (or more generally depackaging) operations were carried out manually. In such an operation, an operator would manually cut the wire or strapping. Moreover, such manual operations can be time consuming and can possibly cause injury.
One known automated dewiring system is configured such that as the wires are cut and the bale expands, the material expands into a confined space. As such, the space into which the material can expand is limited. In the event that the material expands to a volume greater than anticipated, the material can be come lodged in the system and disrupt operations.
In such a system the wires are cut by a saw that traverses along the entire length of the bale. While this functions well to sever the wire, it tends to burn the recycling materials due to the friction generated by the blade rotating through the material.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bale dewiring system that compresses a baled load prior to severing the baling wires. Desirably, such a system is configured to control the expansion of the bale (after the wire is cut), and to collect the wire after cutting for disposal. Most desirably, such a system minimizes operator time and attention required to maintain the system operating.